Nakak
Nakak is a young saleswoman of "Masks and Oddities" in Cetus, located on the left side of the market, directly across from the gate to the Plains of Eidolon. She sells masks in the likeness of various Warframes and the Grineer, and Fosfors, scavenged Grineer flares that increase Affinity range when used. Instead of selling items for Standing or Platinum, Nakak trades her wares for resources from the Plains. Her stock occasionally changes while the costs associated with it change daily. She also claims to sell rugs and carpets, although these are not actually for sale from her. These are in addition to the more vague claims of knick-knacks, oddities, curiosities, and adornments that she proclaims are for sale. Nakak offers varied advice, information and anecdotes interspersed into her conversation without asking for anything in return, emphasizing that she sees the Tenno as a local. She states that her merchandise is locally made and that, unlike others, she will always give the offworlders same price that is given to Ostrons. Wares Trivia *In Thai, the word Nakak (หน้ากาก) translates to "mask." *While Nakak herself does not sell rugs and carpets as claimed, the Ostron Rug Collection is available for platinum from the Market terminal aboard the Orbiter. *Nakak is currently the only child that can be seen in Cetus, outside the intro cutscene when first landing in Cetus. All of these children, including her, wear a (Trinity) mask. **Her face is revealed during the Mask of the Revenant mini-quest, and is the only child in Cetus to have their face revealed. *During Operation: Plague Star, Nakak was also in charge of the event wares as the representative of the Operational Supply syndicate. *During Mask of the Revenant mini-quest, it was revealed that Nakak has a cousin named Mukha, whose name is derived from Sanskrit, which translates "to face". *Nakak is voiced by Maya Tuttle. Gallery File:Nakak face.jpg|Nakak's face revealed, during Mask of the Revenant mini-quest. Patch History *Improvements towards the algorithm of dynamic vendor (Hok, Ticker, etc) items to guarantee even appearances. *The Norg Mask, Mother’s Mask, and Grineer Mask now have a higher chance of appearing in Nakak’s store. This also fixes an issue where they would never appear - sorry! *Fixed the Norg Mask not appearing in Nakak’s Masks and Oddities rotation. ;COMMUNITY CONTEST WINNER ADDITIONS The winning Venetian Carnival Contest designs are now part of Nakak’s shop rotation! Keep an eye out at Nakak’s shop to obtain the majestic Norg Mask designed by Roimonstre and the beautiful Mother’s Mask designed by HUMERONYMUS. Fixes: *Fixed some flat lighting when talking to Nakak in Cetus. *Fixed missing translations for some of the Dog Days rewards and items from Nakak’s offerings during the event. New Enemies: Tusk Thumpers Inbound Reports of a new Grineer machine have spread to Cetus. Vay Hek has deployed Tusk Thumpers -- mobile defense platforms that are just as efficient as they are deadly. Be prepared to encounter three menacing Thumpers of increasing size and difficulty: the Tusk Thumper, the Tusk Thumper Bull, and the Tusk Thumper Doma. Make sure to visit Nakak and get your Tusk Thumper Floofs by trading in Resources! There’s one for each type of Thumper, collect them all!﻿ *Fixed Mask of the Revenant quest not progressing once you meet the prerequisites listed in the Codex. If you were affected by this bug, talking to Nakak in Cetus will allow you to progress. Nakak has discovered a new oddity - Once you’ve reached Observer (rank 2) with the Quills, visit her in Cetus to uncover its mysterious connection with the Plains of Eidolon… Since this is a miniquest, and therefore isn’t included in the Codex for easy tracking of steps, we’ve laid out the process below for you all. This contains spoilers for what to do in the Quest, but not for the lore contained in it -- read at your own risk! Prerequisite: Rank of “Observer” or above with The Quills Syndicate. Step 1 - Visit Nakak in Cetus and select the “Mask” dialogue option. Purchase the Mask of the Lost One from Nakak and equip it to your Operator. You can do so straight from Cetus by going to Equipment > Operator via the ESC menu while in Operator Mode! Step 2 - Go out into the Plains of Eidolon during the night with the mask equipped. There will be a marked area with an item for you to find -- listen to Nakak’s dialogue for hints! Step 3 - Once you have found the item, you must return to Cetus and talk to Konzu. Using the Bounty Board, select a Bounty with a Revenant Blueprint in its droptable. Complete the Bounty until you receive the Blueprint. Step 4 - Build the Blueprint and claim it from your Foundry. Step 5 - Repeat steps 2 - 4. NOTE: The Revenant part you build needs to be different than the one you completed in Step 4. Step 6 - Return to the Plains of Eidolon with the Mask of the Lost One equipped and find the item within the marked area. After doing so, yet another marker will appear in your minimap. Search the area, find the item, and follow Nakak’s instructions. You’re done! *Fixed previewing Nakak's masks causing player's hood open/close customization to be forced to closed. *Fixed Nakak’s masks reflecting your chosen Operator Energy color. *Fixed previewing Nakak's masks defaulting your Operators Somatic colours. *Fixed an issue where Nakak's mask dioramas would not show the masks properly. *Introduced. }} es:Nakak Category:Characters Category:Cetus Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Update 22